Places: Riverfoot Keep
The Ruins of Riverfoot Keep A discription of its looks It appeared as a large white citadel upon a stone arch, above a wide river. A large enough arch in fact that small ships can pass through. The river leads towards a mighty lake with a larger river connecting from the coldfells stream which allowed large southern ships to make their way north towards the white-bricked structure. The citadel is made up of two tall towers interconnecting from a thin stone bridge. These were military based towers and were not meant for sleeping chambers or personal use. The rest of the citadel was a long stretched set of buildings resting on the arch, all with many battlements and balconies lining the walls. An opening was made in the centre of these grouped buildings to allow a winter garden to grow from the soils. The original inspiration of the stunning architectural came from a castle in Austria which also was linked for the inspiration of the Disney castle. Below this mighty citadel lurks the white crypts which eventually leads towards a large deep cavern hole. There is not much to be said about what lies at the bottom, as nobody ever knows. Surrounding the citadel is a white city of brown topped roves all made from lebethron wood. The architectural of these buildings are all highly linked to gondorian architecture. Geography There are hot water springs that rise from below the keep which provides warmth and hot waters to the keep residents. This can be very useful when the northern winters from the north blow down south. The waters can become so warm in fact that people tend to bathe in the lake. In other parts of the Ettenmoors, this would be suicide, as the waters would be below reeking temperatures and could cause instant death, given enough time. At summer warm rain from the south makes its way to the north but clashes with cold air from the Misty Mountains, this causes many rain storms and often lighting. Many people believe it is the way the orcs of Angmar forge their dangerous powers. A brief history Upon the dawn of the second age, vast cities were constructed across the kingdom of Arnor, amongst these cities were the unnamed city under the shadow of Riverfoot Keep. A knight of honour claimed the title Lord Whitefel who's sons and daughters will carry on the legacy of the whitefells by ruling the Ettenmoors. Upon the third age, as the kingdom of Arnor fell into decay, and the Dunedain turned to Rangers, a solitary order, replacing the Whitefel troops, was created. It was known as the Etten watch. Northern dunedain who took the watch over the Ettenmoor border, maintaining what lied there, stayed there. The Ettenwatch was always commanded by a single Lord Commander, who was legibly the blood of the Whitefel line, until half way through the third age when a commoner became Lord commander. The city and citadel remained secret until the closing of the third age, at the time of Helmnir's rule. A wandering ranger named Owain took the role as Lord Commander at the sacking of the city. He requested King Helmnir's aid face to face and eventually received it. In the meantime, the city remained a Orc haven, but for no longer than three years, at the time when a kingly fleet made its way north time retake the city. Owain turned out to be the last living Whitefel, and took on the title as Lord of Riverfoot keep. At this current time, the city is frequently besieged by orcs and goblins, and much worse. All made worse as the citadel remains leaderless from a strange disappearance by Owain Whitefel. Soon after the disappearance of Owain the Fort was besieged and abandoned and stands as a ruin in the cold and harsh Ettenmoors. Server Information This impressive build could be found at the northernmost part of the Ettenmoors. It was built by majorowen, SamonAwesome, Skylord_Howard, and ForthedwarvesGr. majorowen was previously roleplaying as Owain Whitefel, This build was based on soley Game of Thrones' Winterfell, but majorlly enhanced. An important oath had to be carried out as an initiation, which is copied from the Night's watch oath for effort and mood purposes. The Fort is now abandoned and is a memory of a gleaming age in the north. They used Rangers of the North armour, banners, alignment and soldiers.